Episode 210: The Norwegians
}} Ned, Chuck and Emerson may have finally met their match. Three rival Norwegian private investigators start to snoop around while upon the case of the seemingly mysterious death of one Dwight Dixon, commissioned by Vivian Charles to determine the fate of her beau. Synopsis The Past At the Longborough School for Boys, Young Ned convinces Eugene Mulchandani to join him in war in the woods. They find a deer hunter dead, sprawled over the fence, and Eugene runs away in fear. Ned brings the man back to life, believing he was murdered and hoping to solve the murder and have his father attracted by the acclaim. The man explains his death was accidental. The park ranger, seeing Ned by the body and holding the shotgun, believed Ned and Eugene were responsible. Eugene's parents got him out but Ned waited in jail. The Present Ned and Chuck watch as Charles Charles drives away in Ned's car. Chuck finds a metal button in the snow. They go back in the Pie Hole: Ned thinks it's very bad while Chuck is unhappy her dad has left her. Chuck admits they're in a mess because of her and worries what happens if Charles tells anyone about Ned's ability. They hold hands via Emerson, who isn't thrilled with helping them and tells them to fix things. Olive stops by and wonders if they're working a case. Emerson tells her to stay out of it but she snaps at them. Chuck suggests they tell Olive the truth but Ned and Emerson disagree. Later at Emerson's office, Vivian arrives and wants to hire Emerson to find Dwight Dixon. She's unaware that Dwight was after the pocket watch, dug up Chuck's grave to get it, discovered Chuck was alive, Lily stole the watch back along with Dwight's watch, and he set out to kill Chuck and Ned only to die himself when Ned brought back Charles. Emerson tells her that Dwight left her for another woman and he's a bad man, but Vivian refuses to accept it. Emerson goes to the Pie Hole to tell Chuck and Ned he turned down the case. However, two men and a woman arrive: Magnus Olsdatter, Hedda Lillihammer, and Nils Nilsen. They're Norwegian detectives who Vivian has hired, and they know Emerson. Chuck quickly hides and Olive hides with her. The detectives are skilled Norwegian forensic experts who were fired when Norway's murder rate dropped. They moved to the U.S. only to discover themselves trumped by Emerson. The detectives figure that Emerson knows something since he turned down the case and referred to Dwight as a bad man. They have copies of Dwight's credit card showing he ate at the Pie Hole. They plan to use MOTHER, their investigative van, to learn everything possible. Ned orders them out and after trying to take DNA samples, they depart. Ned goes to look for Charles, worrying he might tell them he was dead. Emerson is forced to bring Olive in as he goes to see Vivian to drop the case. Chuck explains to Olive what little she can, but Olive is still mad they won't let her in on their private conversations. Olive agrees as long as they let her into the club. Olive brings a pie to the aunts and tries to talk Vivian out of hiring the detectives. Lily is worried the Norwegians will find the note she left for Dwight to meet her at the cemetery. She tries to convince Vivian to drop the case and Olive and Vivian begin to wonder about everyone keeping secrets from them. Olive decides to support Vivian because she's in the same position, and leaves. She wonders if she should start questioning her own alliances. Emerson watches as the Norwegians go over Dwight's room and find Lily's note. They present it to Vivian, who later confronts Lily and asks what happened t the cemetery. Lily says nothing happened but Vivian doesn't believe her, and thinks Lily didn't like Dwight because he made Vivian happy. Lily reveals she was in Dwight's hotel room and found Charles' pocket watch, and explains Dwight stole it from Chuck's grave. Vivian congratulates Lily on being right yet again Lily says she gets no satisfaction from seeing Vivian hurt. Vivian doesn't believe her and walks away. Chuck and Ned investigate Ned's old house and try to find clues to where Charles may have gone. Chuck finds a brass button, and reveals Charles always gave her a button to hold onto when she went on a trip, to assure her she'd be okay and he'd watch all over her. Chuck figures that Charles is still there but keeping a safe distance. Ned is skeptical but Chuck insists on holding onto hope. The Norwegians are watching Emerson, who is watching them. He watches them in their van and discovers that Olive has teamed up with the Norwegians and is telling them about Dwight. She gives them samples of Ned's saliva and wants to know what it reveals. They reveal that she's of Norwegian stock and glad to have her onboard. They note that Dwight probably died and discovered a shovel with dirt that came from a local cemetery, at the Charles' graves. They have an exhumation order for both graves. Ned, Chuck, and Emerson compare notes at the Pie Hole and Ned wonders why they want his saliva. Chuck blames herself but Ned blames his magic finger. At the cemetery, the Norwegians open the coffin and find… two empty coffins. Emerson learns about the empty coffins from the groundskeeper and informs Ned and Chuck. They wonder how Dwight got out but Emerson insists he's dead. Chuck figures that Charles came to her aid by moving Dwight's body, but Emerson figures that Charles didn't clean up the site and his DNA is all over the coffin. Emerson admits he should have kept Ned and Chuck in line and it's his fault. Ned comes up with a plan and tells Emerson to tell the Norwegians everything he knows. Emerson calls the Norwegians into his office and keeps them occupied, while Ned and Chuck prepare to hot wire MOTHER. Ned insists he go alone because it's his responsibility. Olive finds him in the van. Ned apologizes to Olive for shutting her out but she says the saliva that she gave was from Pigby and she went deep-cover. She gives Ned the key and drives away. Meanwhile, Emerson gets around to telling the Norwegians he's not going to confess, and they discover their van is gone. They run into the streets while Chuck hides, and Vivian tries to get yes-and-no answers from Ned without much success. Ned reveals Charles is alive and he's responsible for Dwight's disappearance. They end up going over the edge of a cliff. Ned grabs a branch and Olive grabs Ned, and Ned admits he might look at Olive the way he looks at Chuck. They plummet downward… and a masked man grabs them and pulls them up. Emerson calls Vivian into this office to give her the news that the Norwegians discovered Chuck's and Charles' coffins were empty. Vivian concludes that Dwight stole the bodies and Emerson assures her that Chuck's spirit is still with Vivian. Vivian is worried that the news will break Lily's heart. Ned and Olive go to Chuck's apartment and explain that they're not sure who rescued him, but figure it is Charles. Olive wonders what Charles is guarding Chuck for and they hush up, and she wonders if Dwight was murdered. They admit that Dwight died of natural causes but she is skeptical and they refuse to say anything further to her. The Norwegians arrive at the Pie Hole and confront Olive, accusing her of killing their MOTHER. Olive claims that the thieves attacked her and kicked her out, then took the van. Hedda thinks she's lying but they confirm there's activity on Dwight's credit card. Emerson and Ned arrive and they all go to where the credit card was activated: Dwight's hotel room at the Come and Sleep Hotel, where he's checked back in. They find Dwight lying on the hotel room bed, dead. The Norwegians investigate the body but all the evidence indicates he died of natural causes. There's a can of fuel accelerant, suggesting he burned Chuck and Charles' bodies. There's loot from the graves hidden in the room, indicating he was a grave robber. The Norwegians, satisfied, leave. Vivian consoles Lily when she learns that Chuck's body is gone. At the Pie Hole, there's no sign of Charles and Ned is worried, but Chuck notes that he hasn't said anything. Ned is now using fresh fruit to make pies, having vowed to never bring anything back to life again. Chuck blames herself but Ned insists he doesn't want her father or anyone else fighting his battles. However, he's unaware that it was his own father who cleaned things up… and is lurking in the Pie Hole. Additional Info Trivia *This episode was formerly titled "Dumped". *MOTHER's side reads 'Mobile Investigative Lab Facility', or 'MILF' for short. Cast Regulars *Lee Pace: Ned *Anna Friel: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles *Chi McBride: Emerson Cod *Jim Dale: The Narrator *Field Cate: Young Ned *Ellen Greene: Vivian Charles *Swoosie Kurtz: Lily Charles *Kristin Chenoweth: Olive Snook Guest starring * Orlando Jones: Magnus Olsdatter * Ivana Milicevic : Hedda Lillihammer * Michael Weaver: Nils Nilsen * Stephen Root: Dwight Dixon Co-Starring *Nicholas Khayyat: Eugene Mulchandani *George Hamilton: Ned's Father (uncredited) |next= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2